Una existencia sin ti
by wDreamscometrue
Summary: Summary: una carta que le escribe Edward a bella despues de que esta muere con el paso de los años por no tener el valor de transformarla. Va a ser un one-shot pero diganme si qieren que sea un two-shot.


Summary: una carta que le escribe Edward a bella despues de que esta muere con el paso de los años por no tener el valor de transformarla. Va a ser un one-shot pero diganme si qieren que sea un two-shot.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de nuestra queridísima Steph solo me adjudico la historia

EDWARD POV

Hoy se hace un año en el que mi esposa y amor de mi existencia murió, hoy hace un año dio a luz a nuestra pequeñísima y hermosa hija a la que tanto quiero.

Aun me lamento el no haber luchado por ella para que pudiera seguir viva, el no haber luchado con mi mounstro interior, hoy por eso le escribo esta carta para ir a visitarla a donde la enterramos y contarle de cómo han ido nuestras vida hasta ahorita, de cómo están todos y en especial de cómo esta nuestra pequeña.

_A mi amor:_

_Yo se que hoy tu ya no estas aquí conmigo, y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado todo este tiempo sigo sin poder realmente creer que hoy despues de tantos años que estuvimos juntos ya no te encuentres conmigo, y todo por que _

_Simple y sencillamente por mi por cobardía, por el miedo de que si trataba de convertirte mi mounstro interior tratara de tomar el control sobre mi y terminara matándote._

_Y aquí estoy yo despues de todos esos años juntos, viéndome igual a como lo hacia, mientras que tu envejecías y al final de todo ya no te encuentras mas conmigo, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, me odio a mi mismo por no tener el valor de transformarte para que te quedaras por siempre a mi lado, te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo y no te imaginas como me duele que a la persona a la que mas eh querido no pueda acompañarla a la vida despues de la muerte, por este mounstro que soy, que no tiene alma, tan despiadado que asesina sin pensar por que eso es lo que soy un MOUNSTRO, uno que es completamente egoísta y te q1ue te quería para el solo pero ahora por mi propio egoísmo no eres ni MIA ni de nadie por que ya no te encuentras aquí y eso es lo que mas me duele de todo esto, pero mi amor espero que disfrutes en el cielo donde estas y que me cuides ami y a Reneesme y sobretodo nunca pero nunca olvides que te amo y siempre lo hare aunque ya no estés aquí en cuerpo se que nos acompañas, te prometo que voy a tratar de ser feliz y seguir adelante por nuestra pequeña hija._

_Atte.:_

_Edward_

EN EL CEMENTERIO

-hola amor-

-como te encuentras?-

-hay algo que quisiera contarte- hice una pausa- nuestra hija no deja de hablar de ti ni deja de pensar en ti, ya van varias veces en que me pregunta donde estas pero fíjate que no se reponerle, le he dicho que estas en el cielo y ella me pregunta por que, aunque es muy madura para su edad, no creo que ella realmente este preparada como para saber que cuando ella nació tu moriste quisiera que me ayudaras a saber como decírselo sin que se sienta culpable o muy triste, ya que aunque no te haya conocido te quiere mucho y Rosalie esta muy feliz de que ella esta con nosotros aunque se siente culpable por tu muerte (aunque no lo acepte), ya que ella te incito a que lo tuvieras- hice una pausa y me fije en el cielo que se encontraba ya casi completamente oscuro y el guardia venia a decirmee que ya hiban a cerrar los rejas

- lo siento amor me tengo que ir pero prometo venir a visitarte mañana en la mañana para terminar de platicar- y le di un beso a la lapida.

Camino a mi casa en lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en ella, en el amor de mi existencia y en mi egoismo, pero gracias a ella ahora tengo un pedacito de ella y mio que se parece mas a ella, a nuestra pequeña hija Nessie.

No puedo negar que no la extraño pero teniendo a nuestra pequeña hija la carga es mas ligera por que es como si la tuviera aquí conmigo y nunca se hubiera ido.

Aun la extrño y amo y arrepepiento de no haberla convertidopero lo prefiero asi, por que no podria cargar en mi conciencia el saber que por no poder contralar a mi mounstro interior que tanto anhelaba su sangre ella estuviera muerta.


End file.
